


His Favorite

by sweetiejelly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fanart, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian AU - Luke and Noah are roommates at university. Luke helps Noah with his tie and Noah figures something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn/written for [thehayloft](http://thehayloft.livejournal.com)'s [October "Dress Me Up" Challenge](http://thehayloft.livejournal.com/27594.html). Cross-posted to thehayloft [here](http://thehayloft.livejournal.com/28129.html). Note: image is NSFW.

  


“I hate ties.”

This is how it starts. Noah’s fingers catching in the fabric, his words catching in his throat. He’s caught, essentially, in the presence of Luke, the way he always is. The way he never seems to be in the presence of the misses, all who misses.

“I could help you,” Luke smiles. It’s all so simple, dimples upon his face, pretty balanced by pretty. And kind and hot and tousled and heavens, _hot_ in a way that Noah doesn’t let himself think about too often, in the way that always manages to linger at the edge of his thoughts anyway.

“All right.” Noah feels like a child, a man, confused and found all at once. If this is what Luke does to him with a smile, he doesn’t dare to think about what Luke could do with more.

But then Luke does, fingertips barely scraping over the underside, the edge of his chin, his face, his sanity.

And then Luke does more. “There,” he presses, pulse point on Noah’s pulse point as he flicks those long, long eyelashes up. “You look dashing. The best dressed at the ball, I dare say!”

There is nothing wrong with his words. Luke might have even been trying to tease. He does that a lot. But it is the _way_ the words came out, rough-sewn and beautifully framed with lips freshly licked.

Noah couldn’t help taking one half step forward, couldn’t help bending down. He half expects Luke to step back, turn him away, like any proper gentleman of their time would do. But he supposes neither of them is thinking proper thoughts at the moment.

Their lips fuse together, frantic, like they are both Cinderella and the candle burns out at midnight. Noah’s hands explore, growing bolder and bolder, navigating first through Luke’s luxurious hair – pampered by all those oils everyone teases him about – then down his broad back and chest. Luke’s hand catches his wrist once during the journey down and Noah’s cheeks burns as he stares back. He’s ready to apologize, though no, he is not at all sorry about this, whatever _this_ is.

Luke stops him with lips, with his own hands reaching. And then Noah has no choice. He continues on, all sense of restraint gone. All he could think of is Luke, more, Luke now, Luke, Luke, _Luke_.

When Luke backs him up against a wall of their tiny dormitory room, Noah feels a jolt go all over his body. _Nnngh_ , he thinks he says.

He could feel Luke’s length hard along his own. Then Luke pulls back sharply, only to wrap one arm around his hip, stroking warm skin over skin. Noah feels the slide of air as his trouser’s pushed off. Luke’s hands feel like they’re everywhere and then _there_. Noah groans this time, loud, loud, loud, so loud that Luke grins, tiptoes up to kiss him deeper.

Noah reaches blindly, picking up a shirttail with his arm as he works open, _finally_ , a top button of Luke’s trouser. He doesn’t think they are going to make the ball tonight. Which is just as well. Dancing is not so much his forte, but _this_ , Noah thinks, this may be.

His last thought, as Luke strokes them together with a spit-lubed hand, is that perhaps ties are his favorite things in the world. Next to Luke, that is.

  



End file.
